Anniversary
by music4soul
Summary: It's the group's first yearly anniversary, what will happen? Oneshot.


**THIS ONE IS A SPOILER FOR JUST SILLY****!!! You get this better when I finish Just Silly****, but until then, here is another oneshot!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara. I own a Chibi Ushicon mug that I won :D**

**Edit: Originally part of Strange Happenings**

* * *

**Anniversary  
**

* * *

Rima and Nagihiko were lounging around on one of the many couches of the Fujisaki Mansion. Their first year of middle school had just ended, but there was another reason the day was special.

"Hey," Nagihiko mumbled, his head was dangling over an armrest, so he was looking at things upside down. "It's our anniversary, what do you want to do?" he sighed as he put his forearm over his eyes.

"Eh, it's too hot to do anything, really." Rima replied. The girl was on the couch across from him, laying down like she was in therapy. The A/C had conveniently broken down in both of the teen's houses. The two felt like they were going to pass out from heat stroke any minute.

"We should do something special." Nagihiko argued not moving from his position.

"I guess." Rima agreed, not wanting to argue with the boy for once. The doorbell suddenly rang and both heads perked up to look towards the door. Nagihiko quickly stood up but got lightheaded and had to sit back down. "I'll get it." Rima offered. She was hoping it was either the repairmen who had come to fixed the A/C, or something that would save her and her boyfriend from a hot, boring day of sitting and doing nothing. Nagihiko followed after her more slowly. As her hand twisted the doorknob she heard faint voices counting down. Dismissing it at nothing, she swung open the door. What had greeted her was an enormous wave of cold water that came crashing down of the sweating figures of her and Nagihiko. After the wave came a reign of confetti.

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!!!" Shouted eight voices. Tadase, Ikuto, Kairi and Kukai had empty buckets in their hands and Amu, Yaya, Nadeshiko (who had left the household earlier), and Utau had a box that still had some confetti remains in it. They all smiled at their two dumbstruck friends. Nagihiko and Rima stood stock-still. Then they both lowered their heads so their eyes were covered by their bangs. Rima's small hands curled up into fist and she started trembling.

"Nagihiko, do you have a First-Aid kit handy?" Rima seethed. Nagihiko looked up with a terrifying smile.

"Why yes, Rima, I do. In fact, I have two, just in case." Nagihiko cracked his knuckles, still smiling. The other's eyes widened and some squealed (all the boys) in terror. Just as they were about to turn around and run like hell Rima used her super speed **(A/N: Just kidding, I honestly don't know how she did it.) **and appeared in front of them, blocking their exit. The last living thought they had was 'oh' and 'crap'.

**1 hour and 2 First-Aid kits later**

"Okay guys, why did you splash us with water and throw confetti on us?" Nagihiko sighed as he handed Ikuto an icepack.

"It's our first yearly anniversary!" Yaya pouted. "We wanted to do something fun!"

"Like?" Rima asked giving Kukai another band-aid.

"A beach party!" Amu exclaimed. "Ikuto's driving." She added. "Since its so hot today we all thought, why not?"

"And so you decide to splash us with water." Rima said sarcastically.

"Well it cooled you down didn't it?" Amu countered. Rima replied with an 'hmph'

"Off to a better topic now," Nadeshiko started.

"We were wondering if you two wanted to go to the beach party we all were going to throw for our first yearly anniversary." Tadase finished.

"I swear, they're more like twins then Nagihiko and Nadeshiko." Kukai muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" They said simultaneously, both smiling like a true King and Queen.

"Nothing!"

"Back on the topic of the beach party, of course we'll go." Nagihiko said standing up. "Why don't you go get your swimsuit Rima, I'm going upstairs to get my boxers."

"Okay." Rima headed for the down when suddenly.

"NOT SO FAST."

"OH CRAP IT'S THE COPS!" screeched Ikuto as he jumped and clung onto Amu.

"Get off Ikuto!" Amu scolded him. "It was just Utau, and stop watching all those cop shows!"

"As I was saying," Utau coughed to get their attention. "You two don't need to get anything, we already bought you a bikini, and you a pair of swim trunks." She explained holding up a bag. Something clicked.

"BIKINI?!?!" Rima blurted out. She never wore one before, and she wasn't planning on wearing one either. Nagihiko tried to hide his glance at the bag but Rima caught it. "Pervert." She hissed whilst kicking his shin. Nagihiko winced at the weak but meaningful impact.

"Ok guys! Time to change." Nadeshiko announced and put each of them in a different room. The boys came out first. Nagihiko was wearing blue swim trunks, with flower designs going down the side of his left leg. Kukai's swim trunks were yellow with black stripes running down the sides. Kairi's trunks were green with a leafy camouflage pattern. Ikuto's was simply black that faded white at the bottom. Tadase was wearing a t-shirt with a hoodie and light blue swim trunks. Then the girls came out. To say the boys eyes almost popped out would be an understatement. Rima's swimsuit was orange with lighter strips. There was a flower on her right hip. Utau's bikini top had a sparkling butterfly on it. The bottom was tied together at her hips. Yaya was wearing a pink bikini that had a cherry pattern. Amu's swimsuit was plain white with pink swirls on the left. Nadeshiko was donned a sleeveless sundress that covered her swimsuit, but by the straps it seemed to be a violet red. Nagihiko and Kairi hand turned around and seemed to have hands over their noses. Ikuto and Kukai just stared with mouths wide open. Tadase smiled. The girls (except Nadeshiko) started fidgeting.

"Why did you buy us swimsuits?" Rima demanded. Utau frowned and pointed an accusing finger at Nadeshiko and Tadase.

"I didn't, _they_ did." Rima thought about this for a minute.

"Wait, so _they _were the ones behind this?"

"Yeah, they did the whole splashing water with all of us." Ikuto hissed at the memory. Taking a better look, Rima and Nagihiko noticed that all of them (aside from Tadase and Nadeshiko) had damp hair."

"Well! We should get going now, come on!" Nadeshiko sweat-dropped changing the subject before they got into deeper trouble. Tadase got up and helped her push the whole group out of the house and into the giant 10-seat bus car thing. "Let's go!" Nadeshiko cheered positively. And everyone was actually excited.

**At the beach**

"Get in the water you giant cat!"

"What you said just contradicted itself, and you are so getting it for splashing water on me."

"I'm hot."

"Here's a soda."

"My sand castle is _so_ going to be bigger than yours."

"In your dreams."

"Waahh, look at this big one."

"It seems to be still alive."

Tadase and Nadeshiko sat side by side on the towel they shared. "This turned out pretty good didn't it?" Nadeshiko sighed as she closed her eyes and put her head on Tadase's shoulder. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Better than pretty." He replied. Nadeshiko caught the hint that he meant more then jus the plan. She looked up and smiled at him. Suddenly, she felt a pair of hand pull her up and then four more pairs of hands lifted her up in the air. The same scenario happened to Tadase. The two were shocked and confused but before they could see their kidnappers they felt themselves being thrown and come in contact with the salty ocean with a huge SPLASH! After a bout of thrashing their arms underwater, their heads burst to the surface to see their friend on the shore, all laughing at them. They both blushed. Upon seeing them come up, Yaya made an announcement.

"Candy is sweet but revenge is sweeter!" She giggled. The rest of them ceased their laughter and threw their arms around each other's shoulders.

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!!!" they all shouted to the two floating figures in the water.

* * *

**I think this one was cute :3**

**Review! Or else someone might get sun-burnt D: (coughIkutocough)**


End file.
